


Kobold

by SilenceoftheLlamas



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceoftheLlamas/pseuds/SilenceoftheLlamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adriana discovers that she may have bitten off more than she could chew when she finds a giant metal man in the forest at her summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I actually know sod all about summer camps! Where I come from, they don't exist. Guide camps are pretty much the closest you can get. Let's just pretend that this is 100% legitimate and nothing is wrong here at all!

Adriana blew into her hands to warm them as she waited for the bus.

The airport was still bustling, and she could hear the announcements every time the door opened and a chatting family walked out. She checked her watch. The bus was late.

She supposed she shouldn't have expected any different.

The sun hadn't fully risen yet, the glowing orb only just peeking over the horizon. It was far too early for her to even be up just yet, but here she was.

Eventually, the bus arrived.

Suitcase in hand, rucksack firmly on back, she hopped up onto the bus, flashed her ticket and slid into the empty seat right at the back. There was only one other person on the bus - a girl, fast asleep with her face pressed into the window- and Adriana wasn't about to wake her up.

Aah, summer. For the first time, her parents had insisted she go to a summer camp abroad, out in the countryside. 'Go make friends' her parents had said. 'Find yourself a spouse.'

She already missed Italy.

Pulling her pillow out of her bag - like she was going to place her freshly washed hair on the dirty carpeted walls of the bus - she attempted to go to sleep.

* * *

 

Sleep did not come easy.

More and more girls piled on, most of them at 7am and chatting excitedly. None of them chose the seat next to her, until another girl found herself without a seat. A friendly smile plastered on her face, she gestured to the seat.

"Is this seat taken?"

She had a British accent that Adriana found quite pleasant. "No, it is free. Sit." She replied, moving her bag to the floor. Her suitcase resided in the overhead compartment, and she mentally cursed when she realised her English phrasebook was in there.

The girl happily pushed her suitcase into the overhead compartment next to Adriana's before sitting next to her.

"My names Kate, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said, extending her hand to her.

"The pleasure is mine." Adriana replied, remembering a line from a movie she had once watched. She hoped that was the correct response as she shook her hand.

"My apologies if this is forward, but is that an Italian accent?"

"I come from Italy, yes. My English is not very good."

"No, no it's fine. My Italian is rubbish, I can't even order bread." Kate replied.

"Vorrei un po 'di pane, per favore." Adriana replied.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Kate replied, pulling out a note book. Adriana saw that it was stuffed with dried leaves and flowers, all taped to the pages with notes hastily written in pencil around them. She repeated herself and watched as Kate dutifully noted it down.

"Thanks! What was your name again? I don't believe I caught it."

"Adriana."

"It's a nice name."

"Thank you."

The pair were distracted by the bus stopping again, this time by a bus stop in a rural area.

"Excellent, we're almost there."

A girl with green and blue streaks dyed higgeldy-piggeldy in her hair hopped on, waving at Kate, who waved back. She continued upstairs where there was more seating.

"Who was that? A friend of yours?"

"Her names Jackie, we started going to the camp a few years ago. We Skype sometimes. Last year, she hoarded vinegar, and on the last day she poured it into a bowl of baking soda. The mess was... Well, there was a lot of it."

Adriana laughed. "I bet nobody was too pleased!"

"Of course not! But it was funny. Zelma wasn't too pleased, though."

"Zelma?"

"You see that girl near the front, with the red blazer and black hair? Her. She's German and we call her Snow White. You'll see why when we get there."

"As in the Disney princess?"

"Yep! Do you watch any Disney films?"

"All the time."

For the last 45 minutes of the journey they entertained themselves talking about Disney and their favourite movies. Other girls around them would chip in, and they had managed to get the whole bottom floor to sing 'I'll make a man out of you', driver included.

Adriana could already tell she would enjoy this camp, so long as Kate was at her side.

* * *

 

They stood side by side, sun bearing down on them, with their suitcases in front of them. A woman handed each of them an envelope, instructing them on what was inside and what to do once they'd opened it.

"Dinner is at 6pm, and breakfast is at 8am. You will be sharing bathrooms in your cabins with the other members of your team, and be sure to be welcoming to the girls who arrive tomorrow. They will be staying in the cabins on the other side of the lake, but it is not them against us, and we will have to work together with them. Am I clear? Now, open your envelopes and I shall see you at dinner. I am in the blue building if you need me."

And with that, she strode off towards the blue cabin.

Adriana opened her envelope, pulling out a map of the site. She held it in between her knees as she pulled out the other sheets of paper.

"I'm in the metal house this year. What one did you get?" Kate asked, leaning over Adriana's shoulder.

"I... I think metal too." She replied, removing her sheet of paper and turning it around so it was the right way up.

"Nice! We're together!"

"Where is it?" Adrianna looked around herself.

"They're not near the entrance, they're more towards the side. Come on, I'll show you how to get there."

And with that, Kate picked up her suitcase, stooped to get Adriana's and tromped on forwards. Adriana scrabbled to get her map and to follow.

The walk didn't take long, but the scenery was beautiful.

From where she was, she could see sprawling fields of flowers in full bloom, thick forests and streams and lakes. The sounds of birdsong filled the air, and each breath she took had never felt so good.

"It's so cleansing here." She said, adjusting her bag.

"I know. It's so peaceful, there's nothing quite like it."

"Nothing else in England?"

"Hmm, maybe a few places." She cheekily replied. "Well, there it is. Metal cabin. You'll need to scan both of our key cards, mine should still be in my envelope." Kate said, awkwardly sticking her envelope out from under her arm. Adriana quickly took it and fished around for her key card.

She slotted it into the door, and with a beep the light turned green and the sound of a bolt sliding out of place was heard. Kate took in both of the suitcases and carefully put them down. "Thanks. You'll need to scan yours too, I'll close the door then you can do it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kate closed the door, and Adriana fished out her keycard, repeating what she had done before.

"Come on, let's go get the best room! We're the first ones!"

* * *

 

The cabin slept a total of ten people.

The giant bar of iron attached to the roof made it obvious as to what house they were, and laid out neatly on the beds were hats, scarves and badges in the cabins colour: a metallic grey. The badges were brown with an iron bar sitting in the middle of them.

"What kinds of things will we have to do?" Adriana asked as she unpacked. Each room held two people, and they had a chest of drawers each with a mirror hanging above them.

"It's usually things like exploring and finding items, plants or animals. If it's anything dangerous we'll know because they'd have called in someone to supervise us. Last time, we built a tree house, so I guess this year we'll be using them."

"I hope painting is involved."

"You're a painter? You'll have all the inspiration you need here. Sometimes we do stage battles and need camouflage though!"

"That sounds like great fun!" Adriana replied as she emptied her envelope. She found blu-tack and stuck up the time table on her mirror.

"Lunch is.. Self cater?" She asked, unsure.

"We make it ourselves, there's a kitchen downstairs. Should we check it out?"

As the two went downstairs, they heard someone come in through the door and dramatically place down their bag.

"HELLOOOOO FELLOW HOUSEMATES!" She shouted, Adriana wincing.

"Good to see we're in the same house again, Jackie!" Kate replied, taking two steps at a time and rushing out to meet her. Adriana followed at a far more sedate pace.

"I hope you didn't nab the good room already. Who's your friend?"

"Adriana." Adriana replied. "Jackie, I believe?"

"That's right! Resident nutcase, according to the others. I promise I won't put a highlighter in the microwave this time."

"You'd better not." Kate threatened. "Anyway, I was about to show 'Ana the kitchen."

"Wait for me! I'll go dump my bag, I'm starving." Jackie replied, stomach grumbling with amazing comedic timing. Adriana stifled a laugh.

Once Jackie had chosen her room - the one facing outside, she said it was so she could 'keep an eye on the enemy', the three inspected the kitchen.

"They have pasta!" Adriana excitedly exclaimed, jumping on the spot.

"Uh... Yes? We have pasta in America?" Jackie uncertainly replied.

"I am sorry, I have never left Italy before. I did not know."

"That's fine! I get excited when I see scones. I tend to miss them." Kate replied, pulling open a cupboard. "Speak of the devil, there are scones!"

"Never took you as the scone type." Jackie teased, pulling out a packet of cookies and opening them, popping one into her mouth. She offered one to Adriana.

She accepted one, nibbling on it as she located the olive oil and tomato paste.

"What hour is it?" She asked, looking around herself for a clock. She had forgotten to reset her watch, and silently cursed herself for it.

"It's 10am." Jackie swiftly replied. "Do you wanna use my watch to set yours?"

"Please."

Jackie took her watch off and handed it over, shoving another cookie into her mouth.

"Do you think the others are still hanging out by the entrance?" Kate asked, leaning against the side.

"Who knows? I wish they'd hurry up though. I wanna know who I'm enduring for the month."

"Thank you." Adriana replied and handed Jackie back her watch.

"No problemo, duckling. Have you guys checked out the recreation room yet?"

"I hope they have a DVD player this year instead of the VHS." Kate grumbled, randomly opening doors in an attempt to find the room.

Adriana found a curtain, and when she pulled it aside she found a passageway. Slipping in, she followed it until she reached a large room filled with cushions and pillows, a few sofas and a nicely sized television.

"I think I found it!" She shouted, moving further into the room.

Jackie came in a few moments later, Kate just behind her.

"Wow." Was all Kate could say, while Jackie immediately dashed at the cushions and swan dived.

"This. Is. Perfect." Jackie sighed, snuggling into the cushions.

Adriana found an inlet in the wall with a handful of DVDs. "They provide this?"

"We have days off to relax." Kate replied. "I brought some other movies with me."

"It sounds like fun."

Jackie managed to push herself up. "I've also brought some stuff with me! After last year, I brought my monopoly board. Never again are we playing guess who."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Kate said, clapping her hands together. "We need to set up the shopping list."

"Oh yes! I refuse to eat just two meals a day again!" Jackie said, leaping to her feet. "To the kitchen!"

"Shopping list? But the kitchen is so full!"

"For three people, yes, but for ten? It'll be gone in less than a week. Using the White board we can write down what we want, and then we can bring it to the blue building and have it brought to us. We have a budget, of course, but it's a system that works."

Adriana nodded. "That makes sense."

Adriana was in the process of climbing up the counter to reach the damn thing when the door opened again.

"G'day, Jackster!"

"Down under!" Jackie shouted, leaping down from the side again and running towards the door. Adriana peeked around the corner and saw a tall girl with very tanned skin and blonde hair greeting Jackie. She looked up and had eye contact with her.

"Who's this?"

"This is Adriana, or Ana for short. She's Italian!"

"Good to meet ya, Ana. I'm Eva."

"It's a pleasure." Adriana replied.

"Nice to see you made it in one piece." Kate greeted, still standing by the counter in case Adriana slipped.

"What is it you're getting?" Eva asked, dumping her bags on the floor.

"The White board. Some prick put it right at the top!" Jackie groused.

"I'll get it. Need help getting down, Ana?" Eva asked, hands ready to assist.

"No, thank you." Adriana replied, hopping down from the side herself. Eva grabbed a chair and stood on top of it, easily plucking the board from the very top.

"Here ya go." She handed it to Kate.

"Thank you. It'll be by the fridge, if anyone needs it." She grabbed a few magnets and attached the whiteboard to the fridge using them.

"I'm gunna go get my room, after should we see how the tree houses are doing?"

"Sure thing." Kate replied. Jackie trotted after Eva, happily nattering away at her.

"She's very talkative." Adriana said, ticking her hair behind her ear.

"Yep, she's nuts too, but she's very friendly. Is there anything you wanted to get before we head off?"

Adriana quickly nipped up the stairs, rummaging in her backpack before finding what she was after and coming back down again.

"Hats on everyone! Metal house and proud." Jackie cheered, putting on her hat and tying the scarf around her waist. The badge was secured to the green scarf already tied neatly around her neck.

Kate dutifully put hers on, the messy ponytail her straight hair was forced into pushed down by it. Eva slipped hers on, scarf also tied around her waist, while Adriana attached her badge to her hat before putting it on.

"Fashion conscious, I like it." Jackie chirped as she turned around to regard her little troop. "Onwards!"

They all stepped out of their cabin and breathed in at the same time, slowly releasing it.

Jackie lead them all into the woods, where fallen branches obscured the path. Eventually, once Adriana had tripped twice, they reached a collection of tree houses spread out in the forest.

"Ours is still looking as good as ever!" Kate cheered, hand shielding her eyes from the sun. She ran towards it, quickly clambering up the ladder and disappearing inside.

"Mines still looking fresh." Eva replied, effortlessly climbing the tree and hopping inside onto the decking, ignoring the ladder entirely.

"They look great!" Adriana replied, clapping her hands together.

"Damn straight they do! I built this baby!" Jackie hollered next to Kate.

"Our _team_ built it." Kate replied.

"They were slaves to my design." Jackie retorted.

Adriana laughed.

"I'm glad nobody destroyed them." Eva said, jumping down. "That happened on my second year. Came back to find the towers we'd built had all been knocked down, massive dents in the side. Nobody had any idea how it happened."

"That... Is strange." Adriana replied. Kate and Jackie soon left their treehouse and joined them on the forest floor.

"I propose we go back to the cabin. We'll need to see who else we have and start discussing who we'll ally ourselves with." Eva said, adjusting her scarf. "I stayed long enough to see who got put into where, and I don't think Zelma's going to be too happy with her house selection."

"She's with us, isn't she?" Kate asked, a sense of impending doom looming over her.

"Yep." Eva solemnly replied, looking at Jackie.

"My nemesis follows me!" Jackie shouted, fist pumping the air. "Perfect! We can nerd each other out!"

"Try to not make her go insane this year, please." Kate deadpanned.

* * *

 

It was midday when they got back.

There were ten people in the building, many of them still unpacking upstairs. Adriana had run into her room at first opportunity and promptly shut the door. Kate had assumed it was from all the strangers, and had decided to give her a little while to herself before she went up to check on her.

Sure enough, Zelma was there, and she had made the mistake of choosing the room Jackie was in.

With all of the other beds taken and no one willing to swap, she was doomed to a month of torture via Jackie.

Eva found her making the strongest cup of coffee she could, and silently decided it wasn't worth talking to her about it, given the crazed look in her eye.

Half an hour later and still not a word from Adriana made Kate go upstairs and knock on the door.

"Ana, it's me. Can I come in?"

"It is open." Adriana replied, sitting on her bed and flicking through the pictures she had taken on her phone.

"When did you take those?" Kate asked.

"On the way back here from the tree houses. After Eva mentioned the towers, I decided to take some pictures. There are markings on the tree that are not natural." She replied, showing her a few.

"It looks like they were scratched or burned." Kate commented.

"I think that is what happened. They are too high for us to reach, what could have done it?"

"I... I have no idea. They're too big to be an animal and it couldn't have been lightning."

"I think we should go out again and see what else we find."

"With the others?"

"We'll need more eyes, it would be a good idea."

Kate nodded. "Okay, we should ask over lunch. Come on, I bet you're starving."

* * *

 

For lunch, a loaf of bread was found and cans of tuna opened. After eating, Kate rounded up Eva and Jackie.

"Guys, come up to my room. We have something to show you."

The four went upstairs and into Kate and Adriana's room, promptly closing the door. Adriana took out her phone and pulled up the pictures.

"Something isn't right in that forest." She said, flicking through them all.

"It's like some kind of flaming monster did it." Jackie commented, hand rubbing chin. "Or something with claws and that could breath fire. I vote there's a dragon!"

"I think we maybe need some more people to investigate this, someone a little more... With it." Kate said with a sidelong glance at Jackie, who was still excitedly rabbling about dragons. "I'll go get Zelma."

Zelma followed her upstairs as soon as she heard something about a mystery, coffee in hand. Adriana showed her the photo.

"A prank of a Kobold." She said, sipping from her coffee. "Or perhaps we should go out and take more photos."

"Kobold?" Adriana asked.

"A forest goblin. They are in many fairy tails in Germany." Zelma replied.

"We should probably leave after dinner, when everyone else is in their cabins. We can't be caught." Kate replied. "If someone else sees, the camp might be cancelled."

"And then we would be stuck here for the month." Eva groused.

"So just us five going?" Jackie asked, lounging on the bed. "I hope you have torches."

"They're usually in a box under the bed, just in case there's a power cut. We should all check."

The five agreed on a time to meet up, and all went to their respective rooms to find the torch and make sure it worked.

* * *

 

Dinner consisted of sitting outside, under a gazebo if it rained, and everyone chipping in and helping to prepare the meal. The cabins would rotate the jobs, so while one cabin tackled the washing up, another would be keeping the fire going and so on.

The meal today was a rich meat stew, and the metal cabin was in charge of the drinks.

Making sure everyone had one, they sat at their own table and began to eat.

"So, we didn't sit together today at lunch." A girl with hair that seemed to defy gravity begun, the tight curls not moving an inch even as she moved her head from side to side. "I believe introductions are in order, I'll start. I'm Lisa! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Riikka." A girl with light brown hair to her left said, introducing herself.

"Belle." A shy girl quietly introduced.

"Selena." A girl with hair like woven gold said, looking very grumpy.

"Sirena! I look forwards to this month."

"Zelma. It is a pleasure."

"Jackie! The nutcase has arrived!"

"Adriana, the pleasure is mine."

"Kate! I hope this year is as good as the last."

"And last but not least, me, Eva."

"Excellent!" Lisa clapped her hands. "Now we're all introduced, let's begin!"

As Adriana ate, she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw a girl who had to be a few years younger than her, wearing an over sized dark grey jumper, staring right at her.

She quickly turned back around again.

"Ignore her. That's Valerie, no ones really sure why she comes. She's... Quite strange." Kate whispered to her. "Try to stay away."

"I will."

Once they had all finished, they walked back to the cabin with everyone else. Five minutes later, they all found themselves in Adriana and Kate's room, equipped with torches, walkie talkies and their mobile phones.

"It looks like it'll rain, so put on coats. Kate said, pulling hers on. Adriana did the same, her blue rain coat fitting her nicely. "We'll use channel 13. Nobody ever uses it. Use code names just in case - any marking or strange thing you see is a Kobold, clear? As for what we'll be called..."

"Colours?" Adriana suggested.

"Good idea." Zelma replied. "I'll take black."

"I'll be white, then." Jackie replied, snuggling into the warmth of her coat.

"Red for me!" Eva replied.

"I'm green, and that leaves..?" Kate replied, looking at Adriana.

"Blue." She replied, pointing at her coat.

"We're one ring off the Olympics." Jackie said. "Now I'm tempted to be yellow, we could even have a team name!"

"If this will be a reoccurring thing, it may be an idea." Eva pointed out. "So, Jackie's yellow, I'm red, Zelma's black, Ana's blue and Kate's green. Team Olympic."

"We should leave before anyone notices." Adriana said, adjusting her coat. "Is everyone ready?"

* * *

 

After making sure they had a left Kate's window open so they could sneak back in, they climbed down using the wooden frame that supported a wallflower.

The forest was almost directly behind their house, and although it wasn't the official entrance it was still an entrance.

They split up, constantly giving updates on their walkie talkies. After half an hour of walking, Adriana's walkie talkie suddenly cut off, and she discovered a large scorch mark in the ground, trees ripped up from the ground. She took a photo, jumping over a fallen log and following it.

There were two pinpricks of light in the distance, and she carefully picked her way forwards, keeping her torch low and her body lower.

The closer she got, the more she realised they were abnormally high from the ground, and so couldn't be people walking towards her, and were blue in colour.

Closer and closer she crept.

The smell of oil became stronger and almost pungent, puddles of it appearing by her feet. Adriana skirted around them, not wanting to get any on her shoes.

Looking up, she felt her stomach drop.

They weren't lights, nor torches, nor illuminated windows.

Eyes. They were _eyes_.

Almost shrieking in fear, she stumbled backwards with a gasp. She looked to the side, seeing that their owner extended on and on and _on_...

She dropped her torch, hands uselessly hanging by her side. She daren't move to reach her phone.

The sound of the torch hitting the ground seemed to alert the creature to her presence, and they moved and Adriana scrambled back even more when they got _taller_. They were now sitting up, their blue eyes looking down at her with interest.

"Who are you?" They asked, their voice sounding strangely robotic to Adriana, yet... Was that an accent she could detect?

"A-Adriana. Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

Adriana slowly went to pick up her torch, and shone it on them. They were made of metal, their paint scratched and plating dented heavily. Oil was leaking out from them and mixing with a pale pink coloured liquid.

"Don't! I'm so hideous right now!" They squeaked, hands moving to cover them.

"My apologies!" Adriana floundered, almost dropping her torch in her haste to point it away. "You're injured, metal man."

"Metal man." They scoffed, looking away. "I am fine, Adriana. Your friends are looking for you, you should go meet them."

"Not until you tell me who you are."

"I am most certainly not 'metal man'."

"You would not tell your name, I gave you one. My friends shall learn it instead of your own."

That made them twitch. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

They shuffled uncomfortably, vents hitching as they agitated something. "I'll give you a riddle for my name. They trick fools in deserts. Now leave."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"No, not if my medic can help it. You should go. There are more than your friends in this forest, it is not safe."

"Thank you, Mirage." Adriana replied with a curtesy before turning around and sprinting away.

Mirage watched her leave with an optic ridge raised. She had gotten that quickly. Most interesting, he was almost certain she wasn't a native speaker.

* * *

 

Kate didn't hide her relief when she heard Adriana on the radio.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you!" Kate ordered, running towards where Kate said she was.

"I found someone." Adriana said, running to meet her half way. "A metal man. He told me it was dangerous in the forest."

"We were so worried, we heard loud noises. Come on, we're going back." Kate lead her back to where they had entered the forest, not letting go until they reached the open window.

"You mentioned a metal man." Kate said once the five of them were sat in their room, whispering quietly.

"Yes. He was very big, and hurt. I think. He was leaking oil." Adriana replied.

"Did you get any photos?" Zelma asked.

"No, he did not take kindly to being illuminated. He refused to give his name, and gave me a riddle instead. 'They trick fools in deserts'. I guessed it's Mirage." Adriana replied.

"So cool! I wanna meet them!" Jackie excitedly exclaimed, immediately having four pairs of hands slamming down onto her face to silence her.

"Are you an idiot?!" Zelma hissed.

"Sorry." Jackie meekly whispered.

"Did anyone find anything else?" Eva asked. "We should show anything important now, and wait until tomorrow for anything else. We should be getting some sleep."

A few photos were shown, and eventually the other three left to get ready for bed. It was only 10:30, but they had to be up early the next day.

Adriana pulled on her pyjamas, messaged her parents a goodnight and climbed into bed.

She couldn't help but feel a buzz of excitement. She had found a giant, metal man.

* * *

 

Mirage did not like this.

He was left, stranded in the middle of a forest, and a human girl had found him completely by accident. Even the disrupters he had activated did nothing - the other humans had walked around and completely missed him, so why didn't she fall for his illusion too?

His first thought was that she was cybertronian too - his mind tricks didn't work on non-organics - but it was quickly cancelled out when his scans came up as her being 100% carbon based. She was organic alright.

Where was Ratchet? What was taking him so long?

[ **Something's bothering you** ] a calm voice flittered over the bond.

[ **I've been marooned, Hound** ] Mirage testily replied.

[ **Ratchet should be there soon. Are there any humans nearby?** ]

Mirage wondered whether he should mention the human girl.

[ **There are some within two miles or so, but none are around me at present** ]

[ **And you haven't been seen?** ]

Well, no time like the present. [ **I have been. A human wasn't affected by my illusion** ]

Hound was silent for a moment.

[ **A human** ]

[ **A human. I checked** ]

A moment more.

[ **Should I alert Prowl?** ]

[ **Jazz may be better. He's my superior and likely to give me some slack** ]

[ **Noted. I'm coming up** ]

[ **I'll see you soon** ]

Mirage settled back down against the ground again. He had made a horrific mistake whilst entering the atmosphere, landing awkwardly and resulting in the mess he could see around him, and the hole in his back. Ratchet would not be happy, but he was glad to still be alive.

Adriana. Something about her bothered him greatly. She just... Didn't seem to be that bothered that she had encountered an alien. She didn't even seem to know, calling him _metal man_...

Mirage scoffed at the name again. If he ever saw her again, he'd be sure to set her straight.


	2. Chapter two

Adriana, Jackie, Eva, and Kate did not wake up in time for breakfast.

Zelma, on the other hand, was up and dressed at 7am. Breakfast was not a major fiasco like the dinner was – it was simple, people could come and choose what they liked, taking it away again to eat it wherever. So, at 8am, Zelma walked down to the cafeteria, took five croissants, and took them back to her cabin.

Nobody batted an eye-lid at the hoarding. First day? Nobody got up.

Adriana woke up to find the pastry on a plate next to her bed. Her clock read 9am.

Quickly pulling on some clothes, she ate her breakfast as she tried to find the others. She had realized something they hadn’t agreed on the night before – would they be telling anyone?

The others were in the kitchen, and were apparently arguing over what you put on croissants.

“It’s _jam_! How could you put _butter_ on it?!” Kate exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Jackie’s butter-slathered croissant. She looked almost wounded.

“Why would you put jam on it? That just makes them sticky.”

“You’re the one with peanut butter and jam sandwiches.”

“Peanut butter and _jelly_.” Jackie corrected.

“But jelly wobbles?” Adriana asked, incredibly confused. Had she forgotten words already?

“Jell-o wobbles.” Eva replied, just shoving the last of her breakfast into her mouth. “Americans are very strange like that.”

“Golden gaytimes. Need I say more?” Jackie retorted.

Adriana almost choked on her croissant. “ _What_?”

“It’s a type of ice cream!” Eva quickly defended.

“Once you’re quite done bickering,” Zelma began, reminding them that she was there, “Meet in my room. We need to discuss something.”

* * *

 

“We can’t tell anyone about this.” Zelma said as she shut the door behind them.

“Aww, why not?” Jackie pouted. “We found a _robot_!”

“Will you keep your voice down!?” Zelma  hissed. “And we’re not sure if it is – we have no photos, no evidence.”

“Sorry.” Adriana meekly replied.

“I’m sorry, that was tactless. That wasn’t an attack at you, I’m sure any of us would struggle to take a photo.”

“I want to try again.” Adrianna firmly replied.

“But back on topic…” Eva cut in before they could go too far on their tangent, “Why can’t we say anything? This is kind of important, we’re meant to be safe here but there are giant… things in the forest.”

“It’s likely the camp will be cancelled, or heavily restricted. We want to find out more, yes? We wont if they cut us out.”

“She raises a good point, you know.” Jackie said, plaiting a small section of her hair. “Besides, I want to see one of them for myself.”

“But what if someone else sees them and says something?” Kate asked. “Then we’re screwed.”

“We’ll just have to deny, deny, deny.” Zelma replied, even as her face scrunched at the thought of telling lies.

They split off to finish getting ready for the day once Zelma had helped lay out the ground rules – Keep it secret from the others. Eva had stepped in to make a point that if anyone disobeyed, _she_ would be the one dealing with them.

Adriana wasn’t sure why it struck fear into everyone sitting around her, but she decided against asking. If she followed the rules, she wouldn’t have to find out.

* * *

 

 Perceptor groaned and clutched his head.

He didn’t know what he had hit it on, but it pounded as though someone were beating a drum inside it. His audial was crackling with static, words slowly forming.

::Perc-? Per-tor are- there?::

Ah, _excellent_. His communication device was damaged.

::Yo, Perc?:: Jazz’s static-laden voice flittered over the device. If it was _Jazz_ trying him, it meant something pretty _big_ had happened. Big and very very _bad_. Gingerly, he tried lifting his arm. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt too muc-oh Primus he spoke too soon! Perceptor hissed through gritted teeth as he tried to lift his hand above his waist. His shoulder angrily protested, joints creaking and cracking as through threatening to shatter. His elbow looked like it had seen better days, but it was nothing he couldn’t fix himself. Maybe his other arm would be better? Perhaps he had landed on his side.

Thankfully, although it stung, mobility was not limited. Perceptor lifted his hand to his audial in an attempt to reply.

::Jazz, Sir, I’m here:: He tried. The high-pitched shrieking he got in response told him that nope, his communication device was truly buggered.

::Per- where-?::

Ah! Excellent, he had managed to get through. Or maybe it was a lucky guess on their part? Regardless, Perceptor responded with in the forest before his communication device went eerily quiet. Oh, dear. That was _never_ good.

But what was even worse, he quickly decided, was the human girl staring up at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t even noticed her approaching! This was terrible – how many other things had he missed?!

“Holy _shit_!” The girl gasped, taking a few steps back and tripping backwards over a branch. “Oh, mein Gott!”

Perceptor was absolutely tongue-tied. What did he say?! _Don’t panic_?! Yes, like _that_ would work. Hello, young human, please do not panic at the alien? So, he said the first thing that came to mind.

“Hello?”

Ah yes, so _intelligent_ , Perceptor. Your lecturers would be _proud_. Never mind the “Are you okay?” or the protocols that Prowl had practically hammered into you. ‘Hello’ is the _certainly_ the best way to go.

“Aahh, Hello?” The human replied, slowly getting back onto her feet. Their tights were ripped, small abrasions on their hands and wrists. Had that fall really hurt them so terribly?

There was a moment of awkward silence as the two locked eyes. The human was the first to break eye contact, cheeks slightly flushing as they fiddled with the hem of their shirt. Perceptor visibly relaxed at the break in eye contact. Oh, but it made him uncomfortable!

“Are you alright?” He asked, looking at the angry red marks on her arms.

“I… I am fine. You’re… leaking?” She replied, clearly unsure as of what to call it. She pointed at the thick, black oil that was oozing out from the gaping hole in his shoulder and the bright pink energon that happily gushed out alongside it. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes, very.” Perceptor replied. “Sorry, but that leaf litter by your feet, do you think you could…?”

The human girl scrambled to pick up as much of it as her tiny arms could carry. Perceptor held out his hand for her to dump it onto. He thanked her as he pressed it into his shoulder, hoping that it’d do something to stem the bleeding. At least until Ratchet could tend to it. Speaking of which, where _were_ the others?

“I’m Zelma, by the way.” The girl suddenly said, quickly glancing at him from where she sat perched on his leg. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Perceptor.” He replied. Not even a second later, he silently cursed himself. Why oh _why_ did he share his name?! Prowl was going to be so mad. He could hear the lecture already.

Zelma appeared to be choosing her words carefully. “Do you know Mirage?” She asked, looking him in the optic.

Perceptor was silent for a few moments, and Zelma quickly felt the need to fill the silence. “I want to know if he’s friendly. A friend of mine encountered him.”

Oh? Now _that_ was interesting. Someone else had been spotted, and it was _Mirage_ of all people. The invisible mech had been seen.

“He is… loyal to our cause. He is tolerable.” Perceptor honestly answered. He wasn’t going to give up more than that, though. “When you say encountered, what do you mean?”

“She was in this forest and quite literally walked up to him. She didn’t take any photos, though.” She quickly assured him. “And she left quickly, he told her the forest was dangerous.”

“That is true,” Perceptor replied. “This forest is dangerous. Why are you here?”

“Summer camp.” Zelma simply replied with a shrug. “Same as every year.”

“There are _more_ of you here?”

“Y-yes, there are. You sound surprised.”

“I’m shocked, our liaison said this area would be clear for us to use.”

“It will in a months time.”

A large crack sounded from behind Perceptor, and the two jumped. Zelma leaned backwards to peer around the tree the mech was leaning against, and her heart nearly stopped at what she saw.

_There was another metal man_.

“Perceptor, who’s that?” She quietly asked. The hair on her arms stood up as she felt a tingling sensation run over her, and she shuddered. Perceptors optics brightened.

“A friend, however you may wish to leave.” He winced. “Sorry, that was rude of me.”

“Not really.” Zelma assured him. “I’ll go. It was nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure was mine.” He replied as she slid off his leg and scuttled into the undergrowth. A few moments later, another mech stepped out beside him.

“Who were you talking to?” They asked, kneeling down next to him as they began to assess the damage.

“My comm link. I thought perhaps voice would work.”

The mech gave them a look at if they didn’t buy it, showing him a red liquid that was on their finger tips. “This is blood, Perceptor. We don’t bleed blood.”

Perceptor meekly looked at them. “I hit an animal?”

“If you say so.” They said, dropping the subject. “I’ll call Ratchet and let him know your injuries, we’ll need to fix your shoulder as soon as we can. You’re losing a lot of fluid through it. Good idea with the leaves, though.”

“Thank you, First Aid.” Perceptor replied.

* * *

 

Zelma almost tripped over again as she ran as fast as she could back towards the house.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy _shit_.

Perceptor. Metal man. She’d met a metal man, there were others, and there were more whom they had not met yet.

Zelma stumbled in and collapsed into a chair in the kitchen. There was another metal man, and he was closer to them than Mirage was. Perceptor was barely a stones throw from the tree houses, it was a miracle that he hadn't been spotted already...

"Are you okay?" A girl with long brown pigtails asked. Zelma remembered them from dinner - Belle, was it?

"I am fine, thank you." Zelma assured her. "Just a little shaken."

"You're bleeding." Belle kneeled down beside her, a gentle hand brushing against the cuts on the backs of Zelmas legs. "Did you fall?"

"Yes. It doesn't hurt, I'll be fine."

"I think there's disinfectant in the cupboard if you'd like me to see to them." Belle offered. "I won't push you to explain how you got them, though."

"It was nothing big, a wild animal startled me into falling backwards. No more, no less." Zelma easily replied even as her mind protested. No! No, don't lie! Stop!

"A wild animal?" Belle gasped. "Nothing big, right? Right?"

"Don't fret, it was just a wild cat."

"Oh, thank goodness." Belle audibly signed a sigh of relief as she diluted the TCP. "I've heard bears are native in America."

"I don't think they have any here." Zelma assured her.

"I'd quite like to punch a bear." Another girl said as they walked in, jumping up to sit on the side. Their golden hair shimmered in the artificial light and looked as soft as velvet. "Or maybe ride one."

"Selena!" Belle scolded. "You can't just hit a bear!"

"Why not?" Selena pouted.

"It's a _wild animal_." Zelma replied. "They won't take too well to it."

Selena shrugged. "Still want to do it."

"I won't help you." Belle sniffed as she set to blotting the disinfectant on Zelmas legs.

"Oh yes, my loss." Selena sarcastically replied.

Belle gritted her teeth and didn't reply.

At the lack of reaction, Selena tossed her golden hair over her shoulder and hopped off the counter. "I think we're watching Jaws tonight. I'll see you in the movie room later."

Belle waited until she was out of the room before she spoke again.

"I don't even like sharks." She quietly said.

"I've never seen their appeal." Zelma replied. "Do you happen to know where Adriana is?"

"In her room, I think. Calling her parents."

"Thank you, I need to ask her something."

* * *

 

"So you've met a metal man too?" Adriana asked.

"Indeed I have." Zelma replied. "His name was Perceptor, he seemed to be honest."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Adriana asked as her eyes flicked to the abrasions on her hands and arms, and then to the cuts on her legs.

"No, he didn't. These are from falling over a fallen tree."

"Ah, thank goodness. I was worried we'd have to start saying things. Does anyone else know about Perceptor?"

"No, just you. I feel very lucky, I stumbled upon him by chance while out for a walk."

"Did Jackie annoy you?"

"Yes. She does not know how to _stop_ talking."

"Probably a good thing, or you would not have found him."

Zelma nodded in agreement, but something was bothering her. She'd need more evidence for it, though...

"Is something wrong?" Adriana asked, tilting her head.

"No, it's nothing." Zelma replied. "Are you going to watch Jaws with everyone tonight?"

Adriana violently shook her head. "Oh, oh no! I hate sharks!"

"Mutual feelings. Should we investigate the forest?"

"Do you think it will be a good idea to?" Adriana nervously asked. "Apparently it's going to be stormy."

"Even better, then. Nobody will suspect a thing."

"They will if they check our rooms and we're not there. 'Night time walk' may not sail too well."

"Then we lock our doors, stuff clothes in our beds."

"You seem awfully adamant that we go out tonight."

"I have a suspicion."

"Fair enough." Adriana replied, trusting her judgement. "Kate's starting with the dinner preparations, Eva's God knows where and Jackie said she was going for a walk."

"Did she say where?" Zelma groaned. "She likes to mess with the other campers."

"She didn't."

"Then she's messing with people. Come on, we're helping Kate. I'm _not_ going to be held accountable for her stupidity."

Zelma almost dragged Adriana down to the mess area. Kate was sat at a table, absently chewing her lip as she read over a sheet of paper, a box sitting by her feet.

"Need a hand?" Zelma asked as she finally let go of her unwilling cargo. Adriana rubbed her wrists as she walked to stand beside Kate and read over her shoulder.

"Dinner plans?" Adriana asked.

"Yup." Kate replied, scrawling something on the page. "I could use two extra hands, Zelma. Are you offering?"

"Of course." She replied. "What can we do?"

"Wash the rice, please. We're having paella."

"Yes!" Adriana jumped in excitement. "Oh, I love paella!"

"Glad to excite." Kate replied as she stood and picked the box up, opening it to reveal the ingredients inside. "I sure hope these instructions are right..."

"I've made paella before, I can help." Adriana assured her. Zelma plucked the packets of rice that they'd been given and the sieve. "I suppose I'd better wash all this, then."

"I'd really appreciate it." Kate replied.

"I'll prepare the prawns." Adriana pulled a large bowl out from under the mess rooms counter and poured a large volume of water into it. Then, she found ice cubes out from the freezer and dropped in a whole tray of them.

"What-?"

"It's for the prawns."

Kate silently watched as Adriana opened the bag of prawns and began deshelling them as if she were born to. Every fleshy body that remained was then dumped into the bowl of icy water, the discarded shells going straight into the bin.

Kate shook her head and read through the instructions again.

* * *

 

After dinner, Zelma returned to her room and showered. As she was squeezing the last dregs of water from her hair, she absently chewed on her cheek and only half listened to whatever it was Jackie was rambling about.

"-but anyway, there are scorch marks near to the algae lake and-"

"Wait, what?"

"Scorch marks near to the algae lake." Jackie repeated herself.

"Did you investigate them?"

"No, the people I was with didn't seem to notice that they were there. They carried on and literally dragged me when I didn't follow - can you believe that? Hey, Zelma? Are you even listening?"

"You need to go investigate those further." Zelma replied firmly.

"What makes you think that? Can't someone else go? I really hate that lake..."

"I have a theory, this will help me prove it. Adriana and myself can join you if you so desire."

"What about the other two?" Jackie asked.

"They... Will have to look at the scorches by the tree house. Maybe they'll find more clues."

"You're hiding something." Jackie jumped up to sit on the end of Zelmas bed. "What is it?"

"There was a second metal man, near the tree houses." Zelma slowly replied. "He knew the one Adriana found."

"And why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"I wanted to wait until I knew we wouldn't be overheard. Constantly disappearing together at the same time is suspicious!"

"Even so, a quick two minute catch up wouldn't hurt." Jackie sounded wounded. "Nice to know you can trust us."

"Oh, don't be like that." Zelma almost spat. "You know that's not what I mean. It's the other five I don't trust. Would you rather camp be cancelled and we never meet again because someone couldn't keep quiet?"

"I suppose." Jackie dejectedly said, slumping slightly. "Sorry."

Zelma waved her off. "No need to apologise. Get dressed, we're going hunting."

“I’ll go get Eva and Kate-“

“No, don’t.”

“But-!”

“All five of us disappearing again will be suspicious! Besides, they want to watch Jaws.”

“We’re meant to be a _team_.” Jackie replied. “I’m _telling_ them we’re going out, and I’ll tell them they _need_ to stay.”

Zelma hesitantly nodded. “Very well, just… try not to be overheard.”

“Me? Overheard? Impossible.”

Zelma fixed her with a look.

“Okay, fair enough. I’ll try to be quiet about it.” Jackie stood and pulled on her slippers, but paused at the door. “The other girls are here, by the way. On the other side of the lake.”

“As expected.”

“They’re… weird.” Jackie continued, scrunching her nose. “I get weird vibes from them.”

“Are you suggesting we spy on them?”

“No, there’s no need for that. Just… Keep an eye on them I guess.”

“Do you think they’re related to the metal men we’re finding?”

“A shot in the dark, don’t you think?”

“Both are weird, aren’t they?”

Jackie laughed. “I’ll be back in five.”

True to her word, five minutes later, Jackie was back in their room with Adriana at her side. “You ready to go?”

“How did Eva and Kate take the news?” Zelma asked as she tied up her shoes.

“Eva looked slightly annoyed,” Adriana begun, “but Kate reasoned with her that if you had a theory they should trust your judgment.”

“Just a warning though; Eva threatened to smack you silly if you leave her out again.”

“Point duly noted.” Zelma replied, tucking her torch into her pocket and making sure her coat was secure. “Jackie, we’ll walk with you until the lake, and then we’ll split up. We’ll wait there for you, you know to call if you need help.”

“Sure, I’ll just get my coat on.”

Rain was already starting to sprinkle down when they crept out the front door. There was no elaborate mechanism with the window this time; Adriana would hoot like an owl outside her bedroom window, and Kate would create a distraction that would allow them to sneak back in through the front door and hang up their wet clothes.

They ducked and stuck to the shadows, walking slowly and avoiding anything that would draw attention to them. When they reached the forest, they straightened as slowly as they dared and continued to creep until the lights in their windows were but a mere sparkle between the trees.

“So, where was this lake?” Adriana quietly asked.

“This way.” Jackie said, taking the lead.

In the dark, the walk took three quarters of an hour. Adriana was constantly tripping on roots and fallen branches, once or twice dragging Zelma down with her. Zelma was _not_ pleased, however she bit her tongue and simply helped Adriana back up again as she peeled the sodden leaf litter from her face.

“Are we nearly there?” Adriana asked as she stumbled yet again, clutching a tree trunk for balance. “I’m tripping everywhere!”

“Yeah, nearly. Listen.”

The three went silent and held their breath. Sure enough, they could faintly hear ducks and the lapping of water on a shoreline.

“The lake?” Zelma asked, pointing in the direction the sound was coming from.

“Yeah. Look, shine your torches up. The branches are broken here.”

Sure enough, their torch beams showed that a lot of branches had been snapped, some of them still barely clinging on, and suggested that something had fallen down from above and broken them.

“I didn’t see anything like this near Mirage.” Adriana commented.

“Me neither” Zelma replied. “I didn’t look up, though.”

The three of them continued onwards, and a few minutes later they came out into a huge clearing. The lake trembled with the rain that was now pelting it, the ducks quacking from their hideout under a large bush, and huge scorch marks marred the ground beside the lake.

“And you said the others _ignored_ this?” Adriana said, kneeling down next to them. The grass crumbled in her fingers.

“Yup. It was as if they just weren’t interested, or didn’t see it.” Jackie replied, shoving her torch between her knees and tucking her hands into her pockets. “and look, over there where the scorches end – the bushes there are damaged. Something fell through here.”

“And only we seem to want to know…” Zelma said, rubbing at her chin. “Jackie, you go follow this track. Adriana and I will stay here.”

“I’ll see you both in a sec.” Jackie said, turning and jogging away towards the broken bushes.

“Zelma, what is your theory?” Adriana quietly asked when Jackie was fighting her way through the bramble.

“It sounds ridiculous, but that we’re _meant_ to find certain ones.”

“But-“

“I know, I know. It sounds completely stupid – It’s probably wrong too.”

“It’s not that farfetched.” Adriana replied. “I found Mirage in the direction Kate was meant to go in.”

“You’re drawn in, aren’t you?” Zelma asked, although her eyes glazed over. “Like it’s a black hole.”

“Like it’s a compass.” Adriana replied. “We just seem to know they’re there.”

“Yes. A compass.”

A twig snapped behind them, and they both whacked around and shone their torches. Nothing. Adriana slowly crept forwards and peered in through the bushes, but saw nothing.

“Nothing there, must have been an animal.” She said as she walked back to where Zelma was.

“I don’t feel safe in the open like this.” Zelma replied, pulling her coat closer to herself.

“Into the bushes?”

“A good idea.” Zelma replied, and the pair both retreated backwards.

Adriana was wrong, there was something there.

They were just good at hiding.

 Jazz had silently cursed when he stood on the twig, and had quickly retreated upwards into a tree. The poor thing had protested and threatened to drop him, but thankfully the human girl didn’t explore too far into the undergrowth before she had turned around and returned to her previous position. Jazz gently let himself down and crept away, keeping some sensors trained onto the two girls. He wouldn’t allow himself to be caught, not when he was so close to finding Wheeljack.

* * *

 

Jackie cursed as her coat got caught on the brambles _again_. “Stupid thing-!” She cursed, tugging it off again. “Bloody hell, this coat was new…”

She carefully picked her way forwards, and nearly stumbled when the ground suddenly… disappeared. She lifted her torch up above her head and revealed a huge gauge, and right at the end of it was a pool of oil swirled with a pink fluid.

Hmm. That’s what Adriana and Zelma had described seeing…

Her heart skipping a beat, she jumped down and slipped and slid her way towards the oil in the slick mud. Shining her torch up further, she spotted something white, green, and red.

And metal.

And distinctly human shaped.

She stopped in her tracks.

Holy _shit_ , it was a metal man!

Heart thudding in her chest and a grin spreading on her face, she scrambled up the slope beside the oil (like hell was she going to get oil on her shoes) and rushed up towards them and-

They were grey, and her stomach sank. She didn’t know why, but she knew that it was bad. Very bad. Her hand was trembling slightly, but it wasn’t from the cold. No, it was fear. Slowly, she pressed her hand into what she could reach – it’s shoulder, maybe?

“No…” Jackie gasped, climbing up and onto their chest. She ignored social norm and any kind of decorum – they were _dying_. She just didn’t know how to check their vitals. They were cold, and greying – that _had_ to be bad, right? It was in humans! She crawled up towards their face and held a hand out, about to check their breathing, when their eyes suddenly flickered.

The metal man jerked.

Jackie screamed as she was thrown forwards and onto their face. “Ohmygod I am sosorry!” She scrambled backwards and slipped down onto their throat with another shout. “Oh man, oh man!”

The metal man coughed, and the pink fluid that was shimmering in the oil splattered out over their chin. Jackie yelped as some of it nearly hit her.

“Are you okay?” She asked, gingerly pulling herself back up onto their chest. The metal man continued to wheeze, their eyes flickering on and off. Clearly, they were not okay, but her screams had attracted some attention.

Something big snapped to her right, the direction she had come from. She looked over to see a huge shape outlined in the forest, a bright blue band shining from what she guessed was their face.

And to her left? She heard a laugh. A familiar, human laugh.

She slowly turned away from the other metal man and down, down, down, and straight at…

Was that _Valerie_?

Jackie didn’t know which one to turn her back on. Valerie was creepy and weird and all things bad, but the metal man with the blue band was… unknown. She didn’t know what they wanted.

Until she saw them move and a shape in the hauntingly familiar shape of a gun, and the sound of it cocking.

Jackie scrambled down in the direction of Valerie and made to pull her down to the floor when she froze and looked up, and saw that there was _yet another_ metal man standing behind her, but with a bright red band instead.

Ooh, she was in deep shit. She slowly backed up until she was pressed against the neck of the metal man she had just been sat on top of, eyes glued to the red band that seemed to be staring right back at her.

“Vortex.” The metal man with the blue band said. Jackie almost peeked over at them – was that an _accent_?!

“Jazz.” The other replied, and their voice sent chills down Jackies spine and made her skin crawl. It was the kind of voice she had expected the murderer in a horror movie to possess, one that took years and years of pain, suffering, and abuse to form. She almost felt sorry for them.

Jazz trained their gun onto Vortex. “Step away.”

“Hmm.. naaah.” Vortex replied, pointing their gun straight back. “Are you really going to shoot? I have a human with me, you know.”

“Ya know Ah don’t particularly care.”

“Oooph!” Vortex faked shock. “What a good Autobot you are.”

“Ya know pretty well what Ah can do. Back off.”

Jackie flinched when she felt the metal man behind her shift slightly, and almost bolted when she looked down and saw that they had a gun in their hand. Why why why why _why_ -!

She barely had time to flee, however. The metal man’s arm suddenly flew up and the gun fired, striking Vortex’s hand and forcing them to drop their gun. They grunted in pain, Valerie looking shocked, before scooping up the human, their gun, and making a hasty retreat. Jackie could faintly Valerie insist that the other fight, but she never heard their reply.

She hated guns.

She was glad there wasn’t a fight.

“Ah know ya there.” Jazz said. “Ah’m not gunna hurt ya.”

Jackie nervously crawled under the other metal mans neck and stood up in front of Jazz. “Is he gunna be okay?” She asked, indicating them.

“Jackie? He’s gunna be just fine.”

“How did you know my name?!” She balked, almost dropping her torch.

“Ah…” Jazz faltered. He hadn’t meant her at all, he had meant Wheeljack. Well, if that covered his slip… “Ah know everythin’. Includin’ that ya out after curfew! This forest isn’t safe, it’s crawlin’ with mecha who wouldn’t hesistate ta kill ya. Get home. Now.”

“What’s his name?” Jackie asked, looking at Wheeljack.

“Ah can’t tell ya.”

“Not even a riddle?”

Jazz laughed. “Not even a riddle for ya, Ah’m not that kind.”

“I prefer Mirage already.” Jackie pouted. She glanced up at Jazz and saw that his audial horns had frozen up the same way her cats ears did when it was shocked.

“Mirage? Ya’ll regret sayin’ that later!” Jazz laughed. “Come on, ta bed wit’ ya.” He scooped her up and stepped a few paces away from Wheeljack, depositing her by the bramble. “Seriously, Ah mean it. Ya’ve gotta go, Vortex don’t take too well ta bein’ shot at.”

“But he’s hurt!”

“An’, he’ll be fine, if ya give me the peace Ah need ta call help.”

Jackie grumbled, but cut off her retort when she heard Adriana shout her name.

“Ya friends need ya. He’ll be safe, okay? Go see what they want.”

Jackie slowly nodded and turned, running as fast as she could through the bramble towards the voices. Jazz turned back towards Wheeljack and internally groaned. Oh man, Prowl was going to be _soooooo_ mad. He was just lucky he was away with their liason.


	3. Chapter Three

"Ratch, he's hurt pretty bad."

"I know. Tweezers, please."

"Ah did what Ah could in the field, but Ah'm not sure if Ah even bought any time." Jazz passed the medic the tool they had asked for.

"You did what you could." Ratchet assured him. "Clamps, please."

"Ah still need ta get back and clean up." Jazz handed him the clamps and took back the tweezers.

"Send Hound, he's been a pain in my side ever since Mirage was brought in."

Jazz grinned. "Might be harder than ya think ta pry them apart."

"I'll weld them together, then. See how they like that."

"Ah'm sure ya'll have fun wit' that."

"Oh, I will." Ratchet sarcastically replied as he begun attaching a mesh patch into Wheeljacks side. "Thanks for your help, Jazz. I should be fine from here."

"Ya welcome. What should I tell OP?"

"That he's stable."

"Sure thing. See ya."

And with that, Jazz left with a bounce in his step and a tune in his mouth. Ratchet shook his head at him. The youth these days...

* * *

 

Kate woke up and stretched her arms high, high above her head. Her hair was sticking out in all directions, most of it having escaped from the clips she'd placed in her hair to make it more manageable when she woke up.

The usual.

Adriana was still asleep and the room was somewhat dark; but her clock said it was 7am. She crept out of bed and tip-toed towards the window, carefully peeling back the corner of the curtains. The sun immediately shone in, illuminating the entire room and going straight into Adrianas face. She groaned and rolled over, her hair springing up like a halo behind her.

“Kaaaaattteeeeee” She groaned, pulling her covers over her head. “You mean person. Close them!”

“It’s 7am.” Kate replied, tying them to the side. “If you want the shower, you’d better hurry.”

Adriana was out of bed in a blink of an eye, towel thrown over her shoulder.

While her roommate showered, Kate wriggled the clips out of the matts of hair that had formed over night and begun the task of brushing the tangles out. She furiously cursed as her brush got caught and tugged on her hair, the telltale sound of hair being ripped out bringing on a whole new round of curses.

“You’re like a sailor.” Zelma said, leaning against the doorframe. “You should condition it. Makes brushing easier.”

“You say that as if I haven’t thought of it.” Kate grumbled, “My hair’s too oily. It gets greasy faster if I do that.”

Zelma shrugged and sat on the end of Kate’s bed, crossing her legs and silently watching her.

In the mirror, Kate saw that her hands were wrapped in bandages.

“What did you do to your hands?” She asked.

“I burned them.” Zelma simply replied. “I didn’t realise a pan had just been on the stove.”

“Did you go to the medical bay to get those wrapped?”

“Ice was sufficient. They are not badly burned, this is simply to protect them while they’re still raw.”

“Fair enough. How are your knees?”

“Also sore, but Belle did a splendid job. They’re fine.”

“As long as you’re sure.” Kate glanced at the door. “Could you shut the door real quick? I wanna ask you something.”

Zelma caught on immediately. “About last night.” It wasn’t a question. She closed the door and resumed sitting on Kate’s bed as the girl finally finished brushing her hair, somehow managing to tame it enough to shove back into the clips.

“Did you find anything?” Kate asked, “Anything new? Adriana said something about a theory before speaking Italian and face planting on my bed.”

“Yes… Jackie found someone by the lake, the one with the ducks. Apparently she was there earlier and no one else seemed to notice the damage.”

“What do you mean?”

“The ground was scorched, trees broken, branches and leaves everywhere – we… we think that they couldn’t see it. Like it wasn’t there.”

“… What are you implying?”

“I think that we are the only ones who can see these things.”

Kate stopped forcing clips into her hair. “So we’re like… chosen ones?”

Zelma cringed. “I hate the wording, but… yes. For some reason, we are the only ones who can see these markings. I am not sure if you’d be able to, though…”

“Because I haven’t seen a giant robot yet. Right.”

“There is… another thing…” Zelma said. “I mean, this is what Jackie said, so I am unsure as to whether she is trying to prank me again but…” She shuffled, grimacing as she brushed her hands against the bed, “she said she saw Valerie. With another robot.”

“The creepy Valerie? We’re thinking of the same Valerie, right?”

“There is only one.”

Kate whistled and shoved her last clip in. “I’m not sure if I like what this is turning into.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Think about it,” Kate stood and began to pace, “We come to summer camp and suddenly we’re seeing trees broken, scorch marks everywhere, the ground gauged out, huge craters in the ground – and _no one else has noticed_. If Jackie’s telling the truth, no one else noticed. It’s just you guys who can see it.”

“You saw it too, remember.” Zelma pointed out.

“I know, I know, but…” Kate waved her off and faltered in her pacing. “I haven’t seen anything since. Was it just a fluke?”

“Don’t be like that.” Zelma frowned at her, “You know it wasn’t. You can feel it too.”

Kate twitched and looked up at her.

“I thought as much.” Zelma stood and put her hand on Kate’s shoulder. “You’ll find one soon. You’re meant to.”

“I’m still not sure at this point.” Kate quietly said, “I felt it best on the night Adriana found Mirage… I haven’t really felt it since.”

“So… missed your chance?” Zelma asked.

“I think so.”

“Nonsense!” Zelma said, pushing her shoulders back and standing with her hands on her hips. “If you can feel them, they can feel you! They’ll come looking soon enough.”

Kate allowed a small smile. “If you say so.”

There was a small knock at the door.

“Come in!” Kate called, stepping away from Zelma and turning to face the door. Belle quietly peered around the door, pigtail sweeping into the room. “Ah, am I disturbing something? I can come back…”

“Not at all,” Zelma said, making to leave. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” She said to the two of them.

“That’s what I came to ask about,” Belle began, hiding part of her face with a pigtail. “I wanted to ask if we were going to eat together.”

“Of course!” Kate replied, “It looks like it’ll be a nice day. Should we eat outside?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Belle replied somewhat gratefully, “I need to wake up the twins, they’re still asleep no doubt.”

“Good luck with that.” Zelma replied, “I vividly remember the time I tried to awaken them. I felt the slap for weeks.”

“They hit you?” Belle asked, amazed.

“More rolled over and slapped me by mistake.” Zelma clarified, “They’re not ones to do that.”

“Didn’t think they were.” Belle replied. “I’d best go to it now before someone else does…”

“See you downstairs.”

Zelma quickly excused herself too, and Kate slowly sat back down onto her bed. Zelma was acting strangely. Was it just a pain reaction, or was she hiding something and overcompensating? It was too early to tell, though. She may have just been in a weird mood, or sulking over burning herself, as unlikely as that was… Zelma didn’t sulk.

The door opened again and Adriana walked in, working her fingers through her damp hair. “Thank you for waking me up.”

“No problem.” She brightly replied, smoothing a hand over her hair. “Belle’s asked if we wanted to have breakfast outside today, is that okay?”

“Perfect for me.” Adriana replied as she pulled a pair of tights out of the drawer and threw them onto her bed, a pair of high waisted blue shorts soon joining them. “The sun will dry my hair.”

Fifteen minutes later found the two downstairs; Adriana perched on the island in the kitchen with Kate plaiting her hair for her. The Italian girl fiddled with the collar of her white sleeveless shirt, adjusting it so that it sat comfortably around her neck.

“There we go,” Kate said, tightly wrapping the bobble around her hair, “Done. Need help getting down?”

“Thank you!” Adriana ran a few exploring fingers down the plait, “I can get down.”

Kate hopped off the stool she knelt on and stood back to give the other girl more room to hop down with.

“Morning.” Eva sleepily said as she ambled downstairs, Lisa bobbing behind her. Her curly hair was flying in all directions like a halo behind her, matching the bright grin on her face.

“Good morning everyone!” She chirped, jumping up onto a stool and ignoring how it protested.

Eventually, everyone filtered into the kitchen with various greetings. Riikka was yawning hard, although she hid it well.

Eva did a headcount. “Do you know where Zelma is? We should probably leave soon so we can get a good spot.”

“I didn’t see her.” Lisa admitted. Jackie jumped off her stool.

“I saw her while we were getting ready, she was in the bathroom when I left though. I’ll see what she’s up to.”

* * *

 

Zelma couldn’t breathe.

Her throat felt as though it were closing up, as though someone had clasped their hand around it and were squeezing as tightly as they could. Her lungs felt as though they weren’t there, her chest an empty cavity, and her head, _oh_ her _head_! It pounded like the rain and the wind did the windows, her eyes vibrating in their sockets.

Her body burned and tingled, both freezing and boiling at the same time, but it was her hands knees that scorched her. She could have sworn that they were smoking, but she couldn’t smell smoke. She couldn’t smell anything. Or hear anything. Or feel anything.

So she didn’t notice Jackie shaking her shoulder and the bite of the cold bathroom floor, she didn’t notice her gasp and muffled scream, but when Jackie’s tentative fingers brushed her knees-

“OW!” Zelma spat, hissing and jerking her knees away.

“Zelma no don’t move, just stay there okay? Stay – oh, _Christ_ Zelma!”

Zelma tried to push herself up, her vision shaking and blurring, but slid back to the floor again when she failed to find the edge of the sink. She was too hot.

Jackie noticed Zelma trying to get to the sink, and saw how red her face was and how heavily she was panting. Water, she wanted water. Scrambling to her feet, she wet a flannel and pressed it into Zelmas hands. “Zelma? Is this what you wanted? Water? Something cool?”

Zelma gasped when the cold and wet object was placed into her hands, and she quickly thrust it onto her knees. Bliss, absolute bliss – everything stopped. The burning stopped, it didn’t hurt. She looked up and blearily saw the green streaks of Jackie’s hair.

“Jackie?” She wheezed, “Jackie is that you?”

“Yeah, yeah Zelm’s it’s me. Want another one? Or a towel?”

“Please.”

Jackie searched the bathroom for a small towel and found one hanging up over the edge of the shower. She quickly took it down and soaked it as quickly as she could, draping it over Zelma’s knees as she took away the flannel to resoak it. Once wet again, she pressed it against Zelmas forehead. “You okay? What’s happened to you?”

“I... I came in here to wash my face.” Zelma shakily said, gasping for breath every few words. “I got dizzy. Very dizzy. I tried to call for you but I couldn’t speak.”

“I’m so sorry Zelms, I should have come sooner…”

“I’m feeling better.” Zelma said with more ease. “Can I get a glass of water?”

“Of course, give me a second.”

Jackie jogged over to the door and into the hallway. “Can someone bring up a glass of water?” She called, a few seconds later Eva shouted in the affirmative. A worried Adriana came up the stairs a moment later with a huge glass that was better described as a jug filled with water.

“Is she okay?” She asked as she handed it to her.

“No, she’s really not.” Jackie nervously admitted. “She was boiling, she can’t breathe either… she’s on the bathroom floor, I put a load of wet towels on her and she’s claiming she feels better.”

“I’ll help you.” Adriana said, ushering Jackie back into the room. Sure enough, Zelma was still sat on the floor, pressing the towels into her knees. She looked up when the two came in.

“Good morning, Adriana.” Zelma greeted her.

“Good morning.” Adriana replied. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel… strange.” Zelma accepted the water from Jackie and gulped it down before handing it back to her. “But better than I did before.”

Jackie set the glass aside and removed the towel, wetting it once more before giving it back to Zelma. “Want me to do the flannel, too?”

“I’ll be fine now.” Zelma said. “Thank you, really. Both of you.”

Jackie looked over Zelma again. She was starting to return to normal, her breathing slowing and the rattling sound completely gone. Did it just… pass? Was it just a little thing?

What was going on?

Adriana helped Zelma stand, and kept a hand on her arm as the two walked back into the bedroom. Jackie watched Zelma carefully.

Something was going on, and she was going to find out what.

* * *

 

Perceptor had gone to Ratchet complaining of phantom pain.

The medic had checked him over, tested all of his sensors, and had even gone through every scan in the book – no source he could find. The scientists’ spark was fluctuating, but nothing outside of normal parameters, and nothing that would cause him any pain in his limbs or create a ‘burn-freeze’ sensation as they had described it.

“I’m afraid all I can do for you is administer a pain blocker.” Ratchet said as he pushed the datapad showing the diagnostics towards Perceptor. “Nothing is running outside of normal parameters.”

“I feel something is very wrong.” Perceptor admitted, “This doesn’t feel like it’s my pain.”

Ratchet pressed his lips together. “I can’t do much more.”

“I’m worried it’s the girls.” Perceptor said before he could stop himself.

“Girl?” Ratchet asked, raising an optic ridge. “I wasn’t told you had been seen.”

Perceptor mentally berated himself. Damn it! “They helped me.” Perceptor meekly said, “I’m not sure why I didn’t say anything… I suppose I didn’t want them to get into trouble or receive a visit from Prowl.”

“Prowl wouldn’t go, he’d send María instead.” Ratchet frowned at him. “You know this.”

“I’m not sure if that’s better or worse.”

Ratchet snorted, and there was a small snicker from the floor. Perceptor jumped and looked down at the source, a woman with red hair.

“Fern,” Ratchet dryly said, “So glad of you to join us.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Fern said, walking up the small steps that lead up to the table. “So you were seen, Perceptor?”

“Unfortunately. Must you remind me of my mistake?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Fern quickly replied, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Of course.”

Fern glanced at Ratchet. “I can go check, if you’d like.” Ratchet opened his mouth as if to protest, but Fern cut him off. “Hound’s going there anyway, isn’t he? To clear up after Wheeljack landed badly. I can go with him, and see if I hear anything about an injured girl.”

Ratchet looked uneasy. “I’m not sure Prowl would allow it.”

“Prowl doesn’t have to know.”

Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I demand that if you’re caught, Prowl doesn’t know I let you do this.”

“Of course. Same for you, Perceptor. I’ll tell Prowl I went on my own violation. I’ll tell some bullshit about wanting to see the forest.”

“Thank you.” The scientist replied.

“Right, suppose I’d better go find Hound. When is he due to leave?”

“Two hours from now.” Ratchet told her, gesturing for Perceptor to hold out his arm so he could slip the pain block into his wrist port.

“I should be able to find him, right?”

“He never leaves the gardens.” Ratchet replied as he helped her from the table.

The gardens were where Fern immediately headed. Sure enough, the green scout was there, sat amongst the flowers and the trees, humming away as he enjoyed the sound of nature.

“Hound, I have a favour I need to ask…”

* * *

 

Jackie, Adriana, and Zelma came downstairs five minutes later. Zelma had wrapped herself in a thin jumper and jeans, bandages still wrapped around her hands. The three had passed it off as Zelma simply feeling unwell, and they were sure after a little food she’d feel just fine.

No one knew how long it would last. Eva gave them a look that said she’d be getting the answer out of them, even if she had to beat it out of them.

So the ten of them all grabbed breakfast from the dining area, and with the brown bags in hand they set off in search of a sunny patch to sit down and eat on.

Kate couldn’t stop looking at the forest.

“After breakfast, could we go on a walk in the forest?” She quietly asked Adriana. “I… I really feel I have to go in there…”

“Of course.” Adriana replied, swallowing some of her breakfast. “What’s the activity today? We’ll have to be quick.”

“It’s just a team building exercise.” Kate said. “Probably completing a course or building something again.” She shoved the rest of the pastry into her mouth and downed the carton of juice in one go. Adriana made a panicked noise and quickly followed suit, choking a little. Belle gave them a weird look.

“We’re gunna go for a walk before the activity,” Kate said, standing up. “We’ll be back in an hour or so.”

They left before they heard the reply.

Kate walked briskly, Adriana struggling to keep up with her. The British girl didn’t seem to notice; all she could think about was how badly she needed to _know_. Why couldn’t she get the thought out of her head? Would she be able to see any markings? The others had mentioned the lake – she’d try there first. She had to try. She _had_ to.

“Are we going to the lake?” Adriana asked as she hopped over a fallen branch.

“I thought I’d try there first.” Kate replied.

They heard a twig snap behind them. The two froze and whacked their heads around, but didn’t see anything. Slowly and uncertainly, the two turned around and shared a look.

Probably an animal.

With that thought in mind, they continued on. Soon, they could hear the excited squabble of ducks and the lapping of water against a shore. Kate sped up; Adriana struggled again to keep up.

A twig snapped behind them again.

Kate didn’t notice, but Adriana did. She whacked her head around to look behind them, but again saw nothing. Surely… Another animal? It would have to be – Kate was already full steam ahead and Adriana had to run to catch up with her. Kate turned around a corner, disappearing behind a bush. The Italian scrambled to keep up with her, turned around the bush and reached out to grasp the back of Kate’s shirt, only to have her fingers close around nothing.

She stumbled into the opening, scorch marks and gouges on the ground gone, the battered brambles looking much better than they had the previous night.

Kate was gone.

“Kate?!” Adriana shouted, spinning around. “Kate!!” She couldn’t see her anywhere. “Kate, this is not funny!”

“I’m right here!” Kate said from a foot in front of Adriana.

“Where?!” Adriana desperately looked around again, stepping forwards and bumping into Kate. At their moment of contact, suddenly she could see her again; Kate, and the scorch marks, and the gouges- her hands instinctively gripped onto her shirt.

“What’s happening?” She desperately whispered. Kate just grabbed onto her and shook her head, “I don’t know.” She whispered back. “I don’t know.”

Adriana turned back to face the way she came. There was a faint shimmer on the ground, tracing a line that disappeared into the bushes. “Are we in a circle?”

“I think we are.” Kate replied, looking upwards. The sky didn’t quite look right. “It’s like… digital.” She finished lamely.

“It looks normal to me.” Adriana replied.

“Let go of me for a second – I won’t move, I’ll stay right here.”

Adriana uncertainly let go of Kate. The moment her fingers stopped brushing against the fabric of her shirt Kate was invisible – the scorch marks disappeared, the bushes were fixed and the sound of ducks quacking could be heard. She latched back on again.

“I couldn’t see you. There was nothing here but the ducks.”

Kate nodded and was about to suggest that they head back – this was just _weird_ – when she heard something moving in the bushes.

She whacked her head around and looked wildly at them before pushing Adriana behind her as she turned to face them. Adriana scrambled to clutch to the back of her top.

“Kate?” She shakily whispered.

“Something’s there.” Kate replied just as quietly. “We should leave.”

Adriana nodded and the two slowly backed out of the opening before turning and running away.

“Not so fast.” A woman stepped out in front of them, blocking their way. Adriana slipped on the moist ground, grabbing wildly at a branch to regain her balance. “Ah, sorry Adriana. It is Adriana, right?”

Adriana slowly stood up properly. “… Yes, it is.”

“Oh, good! Mirage has been complaining about you. He’s very, very bitter about being seen.”

“I did apologise.” Adriana sulked, Kate looking between the two with unease.

“You know Mirage?” Kate asked.

“Yup, I do. My name’s Fern, by the way, and if the camp records are true you’re Kate?” She held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Sorry for riffling through the records – it was Hounds condition for taking me here.”

“My names Kate.” She shook her hand. “Who’s Hound?”

“I’ll let you introduce yourself in a moment. He’s rather busy.” Fern replied, “Do you know if anyone’s hurt? It’s why I’m here.”

“Someone is.” Adriana replied, “Zelma. We don’t know what’s wrong with her, she ran a fever and was very dizzy until it suddenly passed.”

“Ooh, the German girl?” Fern replied, tapping her chin. “I’ll take a look at her, if you’ll allow it?”

“How?” Kate asked, “If you’re seen – or if we’re seen with you – we’ll get kicked out.”

“I’ll come back tonight. Meet me here at sunset, then take me to her. Or bring her here. Either one works.”

“Fern?” A soft voice called, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yup!” She replied, grabbing Kate’s arm and making her follow. Adriana lagged behind them. “You finished then?”

“I am.”

Fern pushed Kate into the clearing first, following her closely. “I brought a friend. Just proof I’m not pulling your leg.”

“Fern-“ Hound’s optics widened as he stared at Kate.

“She saw through your hologram. You felt it, I know you did.” Fern cut him off. “It’s like how Adriana saw through Mirage’s invisibility-“

“I agreed to take you here because someone was _hurt_.” Hound snapped, “You’ve just endangered more people.”

“Maybe I have.” Fern agreed, “However you cannot ignore that this is important to us.”

“I disagree.”

The two stared at each other for a long time, Kate getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. Adriana came up beside her, looking between the three of them. She felt a strange tug towards Hound.

“What’s going on?” She quietly whispered to Kate. Kate just shrugged and shook her head.

“I honestly have no idea. They said something about endangering us and something being important to them.” Kate replied just as quietly.

Hound suddenly dropped down and transformed into a truck. The two girls jumped and were shocked speechless as they stared at him, at each other, and then back to the truck again.

“Did he just transform?!” Kate exclaimed, pointing at him. Her head felt strange. “T-They’re not meant to-! He’s a robot!”

“And he can transform?” Fern replied as though it were obvious. “Didn’t anyone tell you two anything?”

“I’m the only one who’s had contact with another metal man.” Adriana replied, “And he didn’t tell me anything.”

“You two have a lot to catch up on. I’ll see you later, don’t be late.”

The two of them watched dumbstruck as the red head climbed into the truck and drove away.

* * *

 

Belle was a quiet girl who liked to read. She grew up in Saint Giles, France; went to school, had a chocolate Labrador called Oscar, and had a rose bush under her bedroom window.

Belle was by no means adventurous, preferring to read her adventures in the safety of her bedroom, wrapped in her blanket while rain tapped against the window. How she ended up in the middle of the forest, stalking her housemates, was completely beyond her.

Well, that was a lie. She knew why she was there.

They lived in a house of ten people. Four of them, she saw often. One – her roommate Eva – she saw in the mornings. At night she came in very late and seemed to leave the room a lot. It was suspicious! Eva would check that she was sleeping before hastily departing with a torch and a pair of sturdy shoes… Then Jackie, Zelma, Kate… she didn’t see them particularly often. And the new girl, Adriana. She didn’t see her either, but when she did she was always with Kate.

Something was up, and she wanted to know what was happening.

She had reached the clearing first, choosing to stay hidden behind bushes. She had heard them say they were heading for the lake, and so that was where she needed to be. But then they stepped into it and just… disappeared! Completely disappeared! It was strange, it was creepy, it was… supernatural!

And it thrilled her.

The twig snapping behind her, however, was not as tantalizing at what was happening in front of her.

Valerie stood behind her, watching her carefully. “What’re you doing?” she asked, her jumper torn at the edges and covered in dirt.

“What happened to you?” She asked, staring at what looked like dried blood on her sleeve.

“I fell.”

“Right. Why don’t you change?”

“I wanted to see why you were stalking your housemates. It’s not very polite.”

“You’re the one stalking me!”

“That doesn’t matter or answer my question. What are you doing?”

“You already know what I was doing.”

“So you admit to stalking them?”

“I’m just following them.” Belle rationalized. “Nothing extreme. I was about to leave anyway, I got what I wanted.”

“You’re not leaving.”

There was a crackle as something smacked into her back, paralyzing her completely. Valerie leaned down over her, the stench of blood almost overwhelming. “I would say sorry, but I’m not.” She grinned at her before tying a blindfold over her eyes.

* * *

 

Belle never turned up for the group activity. The woman who had inducted them, the one in the blue building, didn’t seem to be bothered that she was missing at all and continued as though nothing was different.

Adriana belatedly realized she didn’t know her name.

“What’s that womans name?” She asked Kate as she carefully balanced a foam block. Their morning activity was simple – build a fort from the provided materials, ready to be used as a base for the afternoon activity of capture the flag.

“We have no idea, she’s never told us.” Kate replied as she slid a wooden plank into place to form a second floor. “She responds to ‘Blue lady’ though.”

“It’s weird she doesn’t care that Belle is missing.” Adriana replied, “She was fine this morning. Where on Earth did she go?”

Selena looked uncomfortable and was more distracted than usual. Serena gave her a weird look every so often, and only just managed to keep her on task.

“Come on, stop it, just put the damn nail in.” Could be heard every so often, the twins struggle audible.

“We’ll look for her when we’re finished.” Adriana said to Kate. “We have to.”

“Obviously we will.”

Zelma looked noticeably paler when they got back to their house, and she collapsed down onto the sofa in the living room and weakly wrapped herself in a blanket.

“Don’t feel so great?” Eva gently asked her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I just need a moment.” She distantly replied, eyes glazed over and staring at the wall.

Adriana glanced at Kate. Sunset couldn’t come sooner.

For the Blue Lady, however, it could stand to take a little longer to arrive. Valerie was stood next to her desk, her jumper removed and in a heap on the floor. There were long lacerations going down her side, and she was furious.

“They promised they wouldn’t hurt us.” She grumbled, carefully dabbing at them with a wet cloth. Valerie winced but didn’t say anything.

“This isn’t for much longer, right. Right? We just need to get everyone who’s seen the Autobots.” Valerie replied.

“That…” Blue Lady winced, “May not be so true.”

“You’re kidding me!”

“Megatron’s changed his mind. The terms got changed, I agreed to them.”

“Why?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because you wouldn’t agree and then they’d kill you!” Blue Lady snapped at her. “Now stay bloody still, you’re opening up your wound again.”

There was a quiet knock on the floor. “Excuse me?” A quiet voice said. They both ignored it.

It happened again, louder this time.

Blue Lady sighed and motioned for Valerie to hold the cloth into her side as she pulled the rug back, exposing a trap door. She opened it and peered inside. Belle stared back, looking slightly worse for wear but otherwise okay.

“The pipe’s leaking. Do you have any duct tape?” Belle asked.

“It’s on the top shelf.” Blue Lady replied, pointing in the right direction. Belle nodded and walked over to it as she closed the trap door and covered it back over.

Belle knew she had no chance at escape alone. She’d read many books on situations like these – they seemed to be dire, however she knew she couldn’t do this alone. Books couldn’t tell her that. She was weak, alone, but they knew she was missing. They knew she was gone. Her housemates would come for her.

She stood on her tiptoes, retrieved the duct tape, and began to fix the leaking pipe.

An hour or so later, the trap door opened again. Belle stood from where she was perched on a rickety old stool and began to walk forwards when she quickly realized that someone was coming _down_ , and leaped backwards.

Adriana crashed down with a bang, smacking her head onto the floor so hard it bounced back off again. She groaned, curling into herself as she grabbed her head. Belle gasped and rushed forwards, checking that she was okay.

“That was barbaric!” Belle shouted up at Valerie. She just shrugged, now in a loose shirt.

“Shouldn’t have resisted.” Valerie simply replied.

“You’re a fool.” Bella heard Zelma hiss, her voice much weaker than she was expecting.

“Shut up. You’re going to die.”

The trap door snapped shut again.

Belle slowly looked down at Adriana, who seemed to be recovering from her fall. “Zelma’s dying?” She weakly asked.

“She’s not, she’s just trying to scare us.” Adriana replied. “She’s just unwell.”

Above them, Zelma refused to let Valerie touch her. Blue Lady was knelt in front of her, the bandages wrapped around her hands removed. A pink ooze covered the cuts in her hands, gelled around the edges. She gave it a small poke. Zelma flinched.

Valerie poked at the gauze over the wounds on her belly. It itched.

“Don’t poke that.” Blue Lady said without even glancing over her shoulder. “How did you get this?” She asked Zelma.

“I don’t know.”

Blue Lady sighed and stood up, carefully checking outside the windows and making sure the door was locked. She returned to Zelma. “I know about the Autobots. You don’t have to hide anything.”

“Autobots?” Zelma asked, “What’s an Autobot?”

“I suppose they didn’t tell you, then. The robot you encountered in the forest.”

A look of realization flashed across Zelmas face. She opened her mouth to insist she didn’t know but Blue Lady cut her off.

“Don’t lie. I know what this is, and I know you know who Perceptor is.”

Valerie perched herself on the edge of the desk. “And I know your friend’s seen two of them at once, plus my guy. Jackie, right? Her?”

“She hasn’t said anything to me.” Zelma replied, voice shaking slightly. She was _terrible_ at lying. “I promise I don’t know anything about whoever she’s seen or whatever she’s done-“

Blue Lady put more pressure into Zelmas cuts, making her cry out in pain. “Don’t. Lie.”

“I’m telling the truth!”

“As much as I _love_ hearing her agony, I don’t think we’re going to be getting much out of her.” Valerie chipped in. “I was there when Jackie had her encounter, remember?”

Blue Lady smiled and released Zelma’s hand. “Very well.” She wrapped her hands back up again and lifted the trap door. She kicked a switch and a ladder flipped down. “Down you go.”

Zelma uncertainly looked between the two before climbing down the ladder. There was no way she’d escape this, and she’d rather not be chucked down head first like Adriana was.


End file.
